Call of Legends (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |}} Pokémon TCG: ''Call of Legends'' is the name given to the first and only main expansion of cards from the English Call of Legends Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It does not have a main expansion as a Japanese equivalent. Description Their names are legend: Raikou. Entei. Suicune. Lugia. Ho-Oh. Kyogre. Groudon. Rayquaza. Deoxys. Dialga. Palkia. And when Legendary Pokémon come together, only the greatest Trainers can control their might. In the Pokémon TCG: Call of Legends expansion, not only will you discover incredibly powerful Pokémon—including very rare “Shiny” versions of some of them—but you’ll also find exciting new Lost Zone effects to expand your gameplay choices. The Legendary Pokémon have gathered—are you ready to answer the call? Information Call of Legends is the only English expansion of the Call of Legends Series, and was created in order to bide time until the introduction of Generation V into the card game. The set features Legendary Pokémon, with an 11 card subset depicting Shiny versions of the Legendary Pokémon featured in the expansion. As with most premier sets in the English TCG Series, the set also includes the 8 cards. However, they are only included as Mirror Reverse Foils, making them considerably rarer than their Rarity implies. The Call of Legends expansion is made up of cards from throughout the Legend era in Japan. The remaining cards from the Japanese mini-set were all included, as well as many of the remaining . In order to finish out the remainder of the set, reprints from the four HeartGold & SoulSilver Series expansions— , , , and —were created specifically for Call of Legends. Each Pokémon reprint features brand new English exclusive artwork, most of which were done by the original illustrators. The Shiny Pokémon in the subset all originated from the Japanese , and were based on the cards from the main Japanese expansions of the LEGEND era: , , , and . Darkrai and Cresselia were never created, because their LEGEND card originated from the Japanese mini-set Lost Link instead of a main expansion. The Japanese prints of , , , , and were released through the Shiny Pokémon Present Campaign, a campaign in which during the months of May and June 2010, those who bought two LEGEND series booster packs were entered into a drawing to win one of one thousand sets of the Shiny Rare Holographic print of either Ho-Oh and Lugia or Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. , , , , , and were released in a similar promotion, the Legendary Pokémon Present Campaign, where starting on July 27, 2010, those who bought any LEGEND series booster pack were entered into a drawing to win one of five thousand sets of the six promotional cards. As with the cards in the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series, much of the artwork features location around the Johto region. For example, is featured in Ecruteak City and is depicted in the Burned Tower. In regards to illustrations, many of the illustrators provided the alternate artwork to their original prints, with a few exceptions in order to feature the five new illustrators debuting in this set, as well as a few others who were less prevalent. sui provided the illustrations for , , and instead of Masakazu Fukuda. Newcomer Shigenori Negishi took over and from Ken Sugimori, while newcomer mizue took over Sugimori's and . match took on Noriko Hotta's and Wataru Kawahara's . New illustrator Akira Komayama provided new artwork for both Masakazu Fukuda's and Kanako Eo's . 's Rare Holographic print was provided an illustration by Daisuke Iwamoto instead of Ayaka Yoshida. Ryo Ueda took on the most, by taking over Hideaki Hakozaki's Ho-Oh and Lugia, Yuri Umemura's Groudon and Kyogre and Noriko Hotta's Deoxys and Rayquaza. Six of these eight illustrators whose cards were taken on by someone else did not create any new card artwork for this set: only Masakazu Fukuda and Ayaka Yoshida provided new artwork for some of their cards. However, Hideaki Hakozaki did provide the artwork for the booster packs and s: and . The for this set is . This set's most notable error card is . Early prints of Phanpy have Phanpy misspelled twice as Phanphy in the Ultra-Thick Skin Poké-Body, but it was quickly corrected in subsequent print runs. This error exists in both Mirror Reverse Holo and Regular prints. Additionally, on early print runs, the Energy Costs on many Reverse Holofoil cards are off center. Officially, the set contains 95 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, subsets, and Reverse Holofoils, the set contains 210 cards (not including error cards). A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Fighting|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Colorless|||"Call of Legends" stamp }} |Colorless|||Staff "Call of Legends" stamp }} |Grass|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Energy|Grass||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Fire||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Water||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Lightning||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Psychic||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Fighting||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Darkness||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} |Energy|Metal||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 1)}} Set list |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Grass|Common|}} |Energy|Fire|Common|}} |Energy|Water|Common|}} |Energy|Lightning|Common|}} |Energy|Psychic|Common|}} |Energy|Fighting|Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Common|}} |Energy|Metal|Common|}} |Psychic||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Metal||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Fire||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Fighting||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Fire||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Lightning||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} In other languages de:Ruf der Legenden (TCG) es:Llamada de las Leyendas (TCG) fr:L'Appel des Légendes it:Richiamo delle Leggende (GCC) ja:Call of Legends zh:传说的呼唤（集换式卡片）